


La spia che venne dal freddo

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Series: We are out for prompt - Drabble Events [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Italiano | Italian, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: “Quando sono diventato quello da chiamare quando c'è un problema con te?”





	

“Parlale tu”, dice Tony, e Clint lo guarda come se fosse impazzito. Parlarle? Parlarle come? E di cosa? Del tempo? Di politica, di religione, dell'ultima partita di football? S'immagina seduto ad un tavolo, Natasha di fronte a lui, a dirle “Ehi Nat, Netflix and Chill?”. S'immagina il sibilo dei coltelli nell'aria, il sangue e le urla, panico e distruzione di massa, l'Avengers Tower ridotta in cenere sotto lo sguardo impotente di Stark. Sorride tra sé, contemplando quasi seriamente l'idea.

“Barton”, lo richiama Tony.

“Mh?” 

“Parlale.” 

Nessuna battuta, nessuna frecciata, Stark è stanco e serio come la morte, occorrenza più unica che rara. 

Clint non risponde, ma si alza e si avvia a passo pesante verso la sala riunioni. Non chiede _perché io_ , o _cosa ti fa pensare che a me darà ascolto_ , o _credi davvero che parlarle servirà a qualcosa?_ Non chiede niente perché sa già che Stark non ha risposte da dargli. 

Ma quando arriva sulla soglia della stanza appoggia una spalla contro lo stipite della porta, guarda in faccia Natasha, quasi seppellita dietro decine e decine di schermi, e le domanda: 

“Quando sono diventato quello da chiamare quando c'è un problema con te?” 

Natasha non alza nemmeno lo sguardo dal monitor che sta studiando. 

“Non sapevo ci fosse un problema con me. Chi è? Lo eliminerò nella pausa pranzo.” 

“Nat.” 

“Barton.” 

Lui continua a guardarla, lei continua ad evitare il suo sguardo. 

_C'è stato un tempo in cui Natasha era un'estranea_ , riflette Clint. _Un'estranea pericolosa, con una brutta fama. La spia venuta dal freddo, la Vedova Nera._

Anni e anni di combattimenti fianco a fianco, centinaia di nemici e campi di battaglia dopo, e ora sono entrambi lì. Lei hai una tazza di caffè tra le mani e lui sa che è freddo ed amaro, perché è così che le piace prenderlo quando deve concentrarsi; lo sa così come sa che ha addosso almeno cinque coltelli e due pistole, nonostante questa sia nominalmente casa sua; così come sa che continuerà a guardare quegli schermi con quell'espressione negli occhi che promette dolore a chiunque tenti di mettersi in mezzo; così come sa che non si fermerà fino a quando non sarà costretta; così come sa che c'è stato un momento – chissà dove, chissà quando – in cui Bruce è diventato qualcosa di più di un compagno e molto di più di una missione; così come sa che lei non sa cosa fare in proposito e lui neppure, ed è la più strana situazione in cui si sono trovati da parecchio tempo a questa parte, divinità nordiche pazze ed invasioni aliene e robotiche comprese. 

“È qui da qualche parte”, dice infine Natasha, indicando i monitor, e di conseguenza una buona porzione di universo. “Lo so io, lo sai tu, lo sa Tony. Dobbiamo solo continuare a cercare.” 

“Tony ha messo su un intero programma di ricerca. Decine di scienziati e fin troppi robot per i miei gusti. Non c'è bisogno che tu-” 

“Loro non sono me.” 

Clint sospira. No, loro non sono Natasha. Non ha nulla da controbattere a questa semplice verità. E quindi fa l'unica cosa che può fare, l'unica cosa che pensa che lei possa accettare di lasciargli fare. 

Si siede accanto a lei e domanda: 

“Quali monitor devo controllare?”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per WAOFP, prompt: Clint/Natasha, la spia che venne dal freddo  
> \- Mai shippato Brutasha e sempre shippato Clintasha, ma come Clint insegna, non contraddire mai Natasha Romanoff.


End file.
